callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bog
The Bog is the sixth level in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Plot The Bog follows Sgt. Paul Jackson's squad (under Lt. Vasquez) as they fight through enemy lines to reach and defend a disabled M1A1HC Abrams tank with the call sign of War Pig. It starts out with Jackson's squad moving to the bog the tank is stranded in while encountering resistance. Jackson's squad is immediately ambushed by two heavily protected MGs. The squad splits in half: one squad advances on the enemies while the other provides support fire. Jackson saves Pvt. Roycewicz while killing all of the OpFor and uses their own MG against them. After the ambush, the Marine squad once again faces a large force of OpFor with tank support on the highway overpass, but using the FGM-148 Javelin, Jackson dispatches each of the enemy tanks in turn. With this threat neutralized, the squad then hurries over to War Pig, where they, as well as the surviving Marines of Alpha Company in the Bog, hold off attacks from the OpFor. Though the OpFor charge the M1 Abrams mercilessly with detpacks, the Marines succeed in holding them off and driving them back further. After rescuing War Pig, Jackson is called upon to destroy a nearby ZPU-4 and plant a beacon to receive air support from AH-1W Super Cobras, which clear a building the squad cannot attack. The arrival of air support finishes off the remaining OpFor resistance and sends the few survivors fleeing. With this done, the squad regroups and sets up a defensive perimeter, allowing the engineers to come in and repair the damaged tank. Walkthrough Getting Started The player will spawn at the end of a street sometime near dawn, so it's a bit darker than usual. There's not much time to look around, so follow Vasquez and move up. While moving up, the two machine guns in the building should rip apart a few members of the squad. On some of the higher difficulties, it may be advisable to take cover near a destroyed car to avoid the MG fire. Although many marines will take cover behind a non-destroyed car, they are scripted to run away as soon as it catches fire. It's easy for one of the cars to blow up in a matter of seconds, be aware. Feel free to pick up any fallen comrades' weapons. One of them is the W1200, which could come in handy in a few minutes. Get a few shots on the OpFor on the balcony and the MGs and move up to Vasquez. Head down the stairs and switch to Night Vision. After putting on the goggles, go through the opening to the destroyed part of the building. There will be one hostile taking cover behind a wall piece straight ahead and two others to the right side. One of the OpFor to the side will drop a G3, so it's always an option to pick that up if one wants a full-auto secondary weapon. Be sure to take care of the tango high up behind a box before proceeding. Throw a flash up on the balcony where there's an machine gun and some RPGs before regrouping with the squad in the apartment. Image:BogSpawn_1.jpg|Spawn Image:BogGs1_1.jpg|The cars may look like good cover, but one should keep their distance Image:BogGs2_1.jpg|Gun down some hostiles on the balcony before moving up Image:BogGs3_1.jpg|Activate night vision goggles while going down the stairs Image:BogGs4_1.jpg|Take out the tango straight ahead Image:BogGs5_1.jpg|Put some lead into the hostile up top Image:BogGs6_1.jpg|Throw a flash up on the balcony The Apartment Lt. Vasquez will order the player and Pvt. Roycewicz to sweep the second floor. While heading up the stairs, a hostile will come out of hiding and start to attack Roycewicz. Now, it's the player's choice to save him or not, but it is in the best interest of the user to have that extra guy. Either way, kill the tango. Head up the stairs and wait for Vasquez to come up the stairway. Take out a flash grenade and throw it in the hallway. Aim down sights and fire away. In a few shots, they should be all dead, but there's more to deal with. Before reaching the end of the hallway, throw another flash, this time through the last door so that it will hit the balcony where the rest of the OpFor is. Quickly run to the end of the hallway and spin to the left to gun down the stunned hostiles. It's not quite over yet, one tango was able to hide in the open room near the balcony. He'll take cover behind a table and attempt to fire upon the player. At this point, Vasquez and some other marines should be behind the player to finish the enemy. If not, just shoot him and move on. The user will be ordered by Vasquez to get on the OpFor machine gun left on the balcony. It can be hard to spot, but it's on the edge of the balcony. Be advised that the MG has an unlimited amount of ammo. Gun down any hostiles left in the other building. Some will try to take cover behind wall edges, so just shoot the walls as the bullets will penetrate through. After a while, a command will buzz in informing Vasquez that more enemy troops are converging on the tank. As the user is heading back to the ground floor, notice two marines breaching a locked room. One can choose to assist them and find an intel laptop and one tango hiding. Kill him and follow the squad back downstairs. At this stage, disable the nightvision goggles, as the rest of the mission provides more light. If one wishes a headstart on the next part of the mission, go into the last room on the left before the stairway. From there, the player can shoot the hostiles from a window with relative ease. Image:BogApt1_2.jpg|The player must decide, but should probably save him Image:BogApt2_2.jpg|Wait for the others before attacking the hallway Image:BogApt3_2.jpg|Throw a flash in the hallway to stun the hostiles Image:BogApt4_2.jpg|While stunned, shoot them down Image:BogApt5_2.jpg|Throw another flash through the doorway to the balcony Image:BogApt6_2.jpg|Kill the remaining tangos while blinded Image:BogApt7_2.jpg|Be sure to take care of the one hiding in the other room Image:BogApt8_2.jpg|Gun the OpFor in the opposite building down with the mounted MG Image:BogApt9_2.jpg|Follow the two marines through the breached room for intel Image:BogApt10_2.jpg|There will be another hostile hiding inside Image:BogApt11_2.jpg|The player can deactivate nightvision and use the last room to get a good angle of attack The Parking Lot And The Tanks On the ground floor, head in to the now opened room. The player will find that the marines are trying to suppress the targets in the parking lot. Chuck a few grenades out there and watch the exploding cars. Keep an eye on the snipers and RPGs on the rooftop to the left, and the tango on the balcony to the right. It is possible that one member of the squad will drop an M249 SAW, which the user can pick up if so desired to demolish the enemy's ground. If one finds themself being pummeled with grenades near the windows, head over to the two other rooms to the left, to get a better angle of attack. Flanking the enemy by heading into the sniper building via the room to the far left is a good tactic. If one manages to get inside there, he/she can take out the hostiles from the balcony above. After a while, a squad member should scream "Contact on the overpass!". An OpFor force will then appear on the highway overpass ahead. Vasquez will order Pvt. West to destroy the four tanks that have rolled in with the FGM-148 Javelin. The marine unfortunately gets shot down by enemy fire. While Vasquez tells the player to pick up the Javelin "now", the player will take alot of damage by picking it up "now". Instead, head up to the balcony on the building to the left (if not already there), and take out some tangos on the overpass. One may even want to pick up the Dragunov if wishing to snipe the enemy. The wooden box provides adequate cover if under heavy fire. The player won't be able to hold off the hostile force for very long, but shoot at least shoot enough so that one can walk freely in the parking lot without severe fire. After doing so, go ahead and swap the secondary weapon out for the Javelin. Head back up to the second floor and get into position so that the character's body is almost outside the doorway to the balcony. One should be able to destroy the tanks without being under much fire. Line up the middle of the screen with the green box and pull the trigger. The character automatically reloads so don't worry about that. Be wary of grenades that might be thrown near the door. Only two of the tanks need to be destroyed, as the other two will drive off, but one can choose to destroy all of them if the player chooses to. After all of the tanks are gone, head back down to the parking lot. Image:BogPar1_3.jpg|Shoot the cars near tangos who take cover nearby Image:BogPar2_3.jpg|If under fire, go to the far left room to flank them Image:BogPar3_3.jpg|From here, there is a nice angle of attack Image:BogPar4_3.jpg|Enter the building if so desired, and take care of the hostile in the corner Image:BogPar5_3.jpg|The second floor supplies a wooden box for cover Image:BogPar6_3.jpg|Gun down some tangos on the overpass first Image:BogPar7_3.jpg|Pick up the Javelin Image:BogPar8_3.jpg|Head back up to the second floor and get into position in the doorway Image:BogPar9_3.jpg|Center the screen on the green boxes and fire The Marines, The Tank, And The Bog The squad will break through the fence by making a hole in it. Head through and follow the squad to the next destination. A marine defending War Pig recently radioed in informing Vasquez that they were under some heavy fire, which one can see from the flying RPGs whizzing by. At the end of the route, there will be a wall which leads into the bog. The tank is understandably surrounded by enemies, so be careful. The player should be mainly concerned about the hostiles to the south, they will advance if not under fire. Use the dumpster where Vasquez is for cover, but keep an eye out for grenades. If the player has any grenades left, now is the time to use them. Stick to the south for awhile and then work around the flank to the southwest and then the flank to the west. It looks difficult, but if taken one step at a time, it's simple. Vasquez will request air support from command, but a ZPU-4 to the west is preventing any choppers from flying in. Time to take it out. Image:BogTnk1_4.jpg|Follow the squad through the hole in the fence Image:BogTnk2_4.jpg|The concrete wall will lead into the bog Image:BogTnk3_4.jpg|The best cover will probably be the dumpster by Vasquez Image:BogTnk4_4.jpg|Concentrate on the southern flank Image:BogTnk5_4.jpg|Slowly make way to the western flank gunning down hostiles Clearing The Way Head to that area to the south that was formerly full of hostiles (and may still be) and head towards the open building. On the way, take out any remaining tangos on the rooftops to the left. Enter the building and crouch down. Slowly make way towards the doorway and open fire on the hostiles up on the roof. Next, head over to the wooden market stand to the right and use it as cover while gunning down any tangos inside the opposite building. Try and get a clear shot while heading over there, take out the ZPU gunner before he get's off. There's two hostiles hiding near the ZPU, and one can flank them pretty well by shooting them in the window overlooking the ZPU. Once they're down, plant the C4 on the ZPU by pressing the action button and head back towards the other two marines. Click the trigger and watch the fireworks. Vasquez and the rest of the squad will catch up, and start to fire upon the last building in the area. It's heavily armed with two MGs and a couple of balconies with hostiles. Since the ZPU is down, Vasquez called in air support but they need to know the squad's exact location. He will order the player to plant an IR beacon to signal the helicopters. Make way to the location by moving behind the storage containers. This way, the player can avoid the machine gun fire. Like with the C4, plant the IR beacon with the action button. Find some cover and wait for the choppers to fly in. The user can get involved by shooting some tangos on the balconies, but the two helicopters will take care of them. Once the building is demolished, regroup with the squad at the tank. This is the end of the mission after Vasquez explains the plan. Image:BogZpu1_5.jpg|Move towards the southern approach Image:BogZpu2_5.jpg|Kill any remaining hostiles on the rooftops Image:BogZpu3_5.jpg|Head through the door to the next building Image:BogZpu4_5.jpg|Gun down the tangos on the roof Image:BogZpu5_5.jpg|Use the window to flank the two hostiles hiding Image:BogZpu6_5.jpg|Plant the C4 on the ZPU Image:BogZpu7_5.jpg|Step back, click the trigger, and watch the fireworks Image:BogZpu8_5.jpg|Advance forward while taking out the hostiles on the balconies Image:BogZpu9_5.jpg|DO NOT move in front of the containers, rather go behind them Image:BogZpu10_5.jpg|Plant the IR beacon in the designated location Image:BogZpu11_5.jpg|Wait for the chopper's to fly in and let them do the rest Image:BogZpu12_5.jpg|Head back to the tank to regroup Image:BogZpu13_5.jpg|Exit Tips *At the very beginning of the mission, switch to the M203 and look to the building at which the two MGs are. One should see two figures standing on the balcony left of the two MGs, shoot a grenade at them to soften up the resistance. This is useful when playing on Hardened or Veteran difficulty. * When in night vision, be careful, don't shoot any teammates and check the rooms for more OpFor, they will be hiding in many places to start attacking (some players perform better even with night vision off). *If the player doesn't like wearing the night vision goggles, it's easy to go to the Graphics settings and adjust "brightness" to a little bit higher thus enabling one to see in the dark without using the night vision goggles. * After saving Roycewicz, just shoot all of the OpFor at once when having them lined up one behind another. * When at the Bog try and push forwards, going from cover to cover, as the teammates should follow and they will be more deadly when up close, and since multiple frags will be thrown at harder difficulties, it is not recommended to constantly stay behind a barrel or such little cover. Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 8' is in the second level of the apartment that that is entered after being ambushed. The laptop is in a room that some friendly soldiers will break into. Look for the OpFor logo to the left of the door. *'Laptop 9' is in the marketplace just before entering the bog (after having used the Javelin). The laptop is close to a stack of boxes; examine every stack there. Xbox 360 Achievements *'Save the Bacon' (20 points) is obtained having successfully protected War Pig. *'Rescue Roycewicz' (20 points) is obtained when walking up the stairs to the top floor of the apartment. Pvt. Roycewicz will be attacked. If one is fast and kills the attacking enemy soldier, then the player will get the Achievement. If not, then Pvt. Roycewicz will be killed. Trivia *When arriving at the tank, if one delays by the walls and does not move out into the open towards the enemies, the tank will explode and the player will fail - the screen will read "The tank was overrun and destroyed". *If one waits, the gunner will jump out of the ZPU and run towards the player, pulling an AK-47 from nowhere. *Rarely, Vasquez will stand right in front of West. Since Vasquez is invincible, West won't die until Vasquez moves. * This mission was featured in the single player demo of the game, prior to its release. * Once getting to the Abrams Tank, look on the side facing the enemies. One can see the plan that Lt.Vasquez makes. * This mission is set in the small southern portion of the Mecca province of Saudi Arabia in a fictional city, although this may not be true as the province is strictly a Muslim only area in real life. *Roycewicz is already at the staircase before the rest of the squad gets there. * No matter what the player does, he/she cannot destroy the last two MGs at the end of the mission with any weapons, one will need to call in air support. * The player is able to shoot a grenade from the grenade launcher at the beginning two MGs and kill them, yet, one cannot do this for the last two MGs at the end of the mission since they are barricaded with wooden planks. * The two MGs have no gunner if the player uses the "noclip" cheat. In addition, one can control the MGs alone if getting to them via the "noclip" cheat. The player will also notice that the display icon which informs to press the "F" button to mount or dismount the MG, doesn't show the American M249 SAW icon, but the German World War II MG42 from Call of Duty 1, 2,3 & World at War. *On YouTube, a mock review for Call of Duty 4, 'presented' by Vladmir Putin, can be found. During the video, Captain Price is visible in this level - wearing American BDUs but still porting his iconic hat. *It is possible, if running in front of Roycewicz, for him to kill his attacker before he even touches him. *If one stands in front of Pvt. West, the bullet will hit the player instead of him, when the player moves, the bullet will kill him. As he is scripted to die, he just sits there instead of using the Javelin. *The player can't destroy the helicopters at the end of the level, no matter what. Even 30 or so shots from the M203 won't even damage them. Also interesting to note is that one does not receive the friendly fire message. *This is the only level where the player is able to use the M4A1 and M4A1 Grenadier with night vision, and the M4A1 without a grenade launcher is the only weapon where the IR laser will come out of the laser pointer, rather than the barrel of the gun. *When leaving the area where having shot at the tanks, the FGM-148 Javelin will turn into an M4A1 Grenadier. *Sometimes Pvt. West will spawn and fight in the bog even though he was killed when he was operating the Javelin. *The Marines who run ahead of the squad at the beginning of the mission run faster than regular NPCs. *When the MGs at the end of the level are firing, the bullets seem to easily cut through the corrugated iron barriers. However if one takes cover behind one of these barriers, the player won't receive any damage. *In the beginning of the level, if one turns around immediately, the player can see two AH-1W Super Cobras spawning out of nowhere. *The inside of the two Cobras at the end of the mission are very detailed, the user can actually see the pilots inside tapping each other on the shoulder and talking to each other. *Although VERY, very rare, one can get a M1911 with around 5 rounds from a dead enemy. *After shooting the enemy tanks at the overpass with the Javelin, the user can slightly hear M21's shooting in the distance. If the player uses the "noclip" cheat on the PC and goes to where the Abrams tank is, it is possible to see the Marines there shooting desert camouflaged M21's. More interesting is the fact that the player cannot kill the Marines or the enemies that are shooting at them. *Rarely, there will be an NPC named Private Miller (With the rank spelled out). This could be a reference to the movie Saving Private Ryan. *If the player uses the 'noclip' cheat, there will be a machine gun with an MG42 pickup icon. File:Invincibleopfor.png|The invincible OpFor soldier Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIoEuNmm18A http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYJf8EocMGY http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCql_KjCfVA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M3--nd2Y8Y0 Transcript See The Bog/Transcript. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Singleplayer